1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuator buttons for aerosol containers. More specifically, the invention relates to aerosol actuators containing mechanical break-up means for atomizing the aerosol product to a high degree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of so-called mechanical break-up buttons for aerosol containers. These buttons normally comprise a cylindrical body having an inlet at the bottom adapted to fit over the aerosol valve stem. At the side of the cylindrical body is a discharge orifice connected with the inlet by passage means inside the body.
Often, to comprise the discharge the body of the actuator is formed with a cylindrical recess which receives a plastic cup-shaped insert open-end first and that insert has the discharge opening in its outer or closed end. Structure has been provided to see that the product (that is, the aerosol liquid) undergoes some kind of a swirl action as it passes through the cavity formed within the insert. Examples of such structure are shown, for instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,692, issued Mar. 23, 1965 to E. H. Green. Usually in such structure, the swirl of the product is effected in a recess on the end of a plug comprising part of the actuator body and which is disposed inside the insert. Further examples are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,893, issued Apr. 21, 1964 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,737, issued Dec. 17, 1968 to Venus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,210, issued May 7, 1970 to Duplain; U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,571, issued Jan. 15, 1974 to Hoening; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,442, issued Nov. 3, 1976 to Hoening; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,439, issued July 19, 1977 to Green. Clearly, the tangential imprint can just as well be formed on the inside of the end wall of the insert to effect the same purpose, that is, a central swirl in the insert chamber. Often, the recess has taken the form of a kind of cross or "swastika" having tangential arms. The swirl is preferably effected immediately prior to passage through the discharge orifice. It can be imagined that this swirl effects high shear and relative movement of the product particles so that there is mix break-up and atomization.